


Various Micro-Drabbles from Word Prompts

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Robin Hood - All Media Types, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, RPF, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jack Sparrow/Will Turner – Surrender, Teen & Up.<br/>2. HP: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley – Panties, Mature. <strong><span class="u">Crossdressing.</span></strong><br/>3. HP: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Beat, PG-13.<br/>4. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #1, Explicit. <strong><span class="u">Incest, whipping.</span></strong><br/>5. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #2, G.<br/>6. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #3, Explicit. <strong><span class="u">Incest.</span></strong><br/>7. Merlin King Arthur/Lancelot – Beautiful: Try #1, G.<br/>8. Merlin: King Arthur/Lancelot – Beautiful: Try #2, Teen & Up.<br/>9. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cage: Try #1, Explicit. <strong><span class="u">Twincest.</span></strong><br/>10. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cage: Try #2, Explicit. <strong><span class="u">Twincest.</span></strong><br/>11. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cushion, NC-17. <strong><span class="u">Twincest.</span></strong><br/>12. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Table, R. <span class="u"><strong>Twincest.</strong></span><br/>13. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Camera, PG.<br/>14. Robin Hood: Sheriff of Nottingham/Robin Hood – Shine, Mature. <strong><span class="u">Non-con elements.</span></strong><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pirates of the Caribbean: Captain Jack Sparrow/Will Turner – Surrender, Teen & Up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to create microdrabbles with specific word prompts and pairings. They are under a 100 words each and all clearly labelled with their necessary warnings.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> 

They were sparring, showing off for Elizabeth, fighting to see exactly who was the best swordsman. As Jack fell on top of him, the pirate’s cock prodding against his hip, Will decided that no, this was not because of Elizabeth, but instead for them - it was foreplay. Still, Jack’s response to his questioning eyebrow was: “Surrender, let me win, and I’ll let you top.”


	2. HP: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley – Panties, Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.  
> Warning: Crossdressing

“Are these panties?” Ron looked up in dread, Harry was holding his panties.

“Hum. They are ‘Miones.” A lie.

“Are you sure you aren’t just hiding a kink from me?”


	3. HP: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley – Beat, PG-13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.

“Don’t beat around the bush with me, Ron,” Harry warned, walking up to his best friend with a glare in his eyes. He was tired of hearing Ron either trying to get out of the situation or prolonging it by giving pointless details.

 

Ron scratched the back of his neck, exhaling before he looked back at Harry with pleading eyes, seeking understanding. “I can’t,” he croaked.

 

“Fine,” Harry huffed, not understanding but letting it go. “You should've told me that from the start. Or better yet, you shouldn’t have fucking mentioned it in the first place.”


	4. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #1, Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.  
> Warning: Incest, whipping.

“Come Son, don't let your emotions show,” Lucius said in a displeased voice as the whip fell on Draco's naked buttocks once more. The response was the same, fire in his eyes, both at the sting and pleasure.


	5. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #2, G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.

“Watch as I wandlessly start a small fire,” a small flame hovers above Lucius's palm, “I want you to extinguish it.” Draco focuses hard and wavers, knowing he could burn his Father's hand without concentration.

 


	6. HP: Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy – Fire: Try #3, Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended.  
> Warning: Incest.

Their bodies are already on fire, and still the temperature keeps on rising. As his son groans in pain, Lucius finally concedes - they shouldn't have gone through with the bonding ceremony.


	7. Merlin King Arthur/Lancelot – Beautiful: Try #1, G.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

Back to back, fighting for their lives. With his right hand, Arthur pats Lancelot’s butt firmly, assuring him he’s got his back, that they will be there to see tomorrow’s beautiful day.


	8. Merlin: King Arthur/Lancelot – Beautiful: Try #2, Teen & Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.

Back to back, fighting for their lives. With his right hand, Arthur pats Lancelot’s butt firmly, a promise that he will adoringly trace his beautiful body once again, tonight.


	9. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cage: Try #1, Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> Warning: Twincest.

A stupid bet, some make up to cover his identity and _t_ _here_ Bill was. Boxer-clad, sensually dancing inside a cage. Jealousy rising in Tom as hands of grabby costumers tried to touch _his_ twin.


	10. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cage: Try #2, Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> Warning: Twincest.

Deep, hard, long thrusts, sweat covering twin bodies as Bill held on for dear life to the metal rods of the cage with moans and cuss words on his lips.


	11. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Cushion, NC-17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Gift for Keppiehed.  
> Warning: Twincest.

Bill held the cushion to his face, attempting to muffle the loud moan he wasn’t capable of holding back as Tom thrust into him, continuously hitting his prostrate dead on.


	12. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Table, R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Gift for Keppiehed.  
> Warning: Twincest.

“Next time, fucking think before you just push me over the table.”

 

“It was great sex!” Tom argued as he walked back to his twin.

 

“You’re not the one with the marks on your belly,” Bill whined as he stroked his hands over the mentioned skin.

 

“Do you want me to kiss it better?”

 

Tom’s lips were on him before he could say anything, and as he was pushed onto his back, still on top of the dining table, he realized he wouldn’t mind having another go on that specific piece of furniture.


	13. TH: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz – Camera, PG.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The members of Tokio Hotel are their own persons, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Gift for Keppiehed.  
> Warning: Insinuations of twincest.

“Get that thing out of here,” Bill demanded as he quickly shut the shower curtains, only his face poking out. “I don’t want pictures of me naked going around!”

 

In response, Tom pocketed the camera, looking hurt. “I would never let others see these pictures! They are solely for my amusement,” flirting as he tongued the piercing on his lip.


	14. Robin Hood: Sheriff of Nottingham/Robin Hood – Shine, Mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.   
> Warning: Non-Con elements.

“Make then shine,” the Sheriff of Nottingham demanded as he threw Robin face-first onto his boots. He would have to use his own spit and hands, perhaps his tongue. No matter, he would be suffering much worst.

**Author's Note:**

> I am happy to say that if anyone wants to use any of the microdrabbles herein this 14 chapter piece of work as prompts to create something else of their own (either extend on, add to, …) you are more than welcome to do that as I, myself, will not be developing or using these microdrabbles any further.


End file.
